Portable fuel containers are usually found in garages, sheds, and anywhere else that vehicles or gasoline-powered devices may be stored. If a vehicle or equipment runs out of fuel, a person may retrieve their gas can, lift the can up to the fuel tank opening, and tilt the can to pour the gasoline into the vehicle.
Liquid fuel containers may be heavy, bulky, or otherwise difficult to maneuver and hold in position. Some people may not be able to hold the fuel container long enough or high enough or may just need to fill multiple vehicles with fuel.